The Story of Human Life
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Ini adalah cerita... dimana pengorbanan seorang anak jalanan, menyelamatkan para teman-temannya yang senasib. Mampukah dia?


Di ujung kota London bagian Utara, dimana disana biasanya terdapat beberapa orang miskin yang dijual ataupun dijadikan budak. Mereka diperlakukan dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan, kadang mereka disiksa, tidak jarang juga banyak yang mendapat pelecahan.

Gerobak yang lusuh itu sudah siap ditarik dengan kuda yang berada di depannya. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar daerah itu, namun tidak ada satu orangpun di antara mereka yang merasa kasihan kepada mereka yang terlantarkan di jalanan.

Wanita-wanita bergaun mewah dan menarik, para pria-pria yang memakai _tuxedo_ yang mahal dengan cerutu di mulutnya, namun tidak seorangpun diantara mereka yang tertarik untuk membantu mereka yang berada di bawah. Jalanan sudah menjadi alas tempat duduk mereka sekarang, tidak peduli dengan panasnya sinar matahari yang menyengat, atau beceknya jalanan karena hujan deras yang menerpa.

Belum lagi masalah salju yang melanda. Biasanya mereka akan mencari gerobak-gerobak yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, kemudian ditutupi oleh kayu-kayu usang yang sudah menjamur. Dan dari itupula, tidak banyak dari mereka yang menderita penyakit ataupun meninggal karena tidak kuasa menghadapi cobaan ini.

Seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat menundukkan kepalanya sambil menekuk kedua lututnya. Tubuh dan pipinya sudah penuh luka. Dan dia sudah duduk di jalanan itu cukup lama, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikan ataupun menolongnya. Perlahan anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian melihat _Bar_ yang berada di seberang jalan.

_Bar_ yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kaya, dimana mereka tertawa dan terhanyut oleh kesenangan duniawi. Mereka bersenang-senang sambil memesan minuman mahal ataupun para perempuan-perempuan yang sama sekali tidak jelas statusnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka yang sedang kesusahan di luar sana.

Perlahan-lahan anak itu berdiri, mata menatap sinis kepada Bar yang berada di depannya itu. Dia meludah perlahan, kemudian kembali berjalan, "Fuck you, rich human…"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

The Story of Human Life© NakamaLuna

Rated: T ataukah M karena ada violence? Nanti kasih tahu yah..

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, Violence, slight shounen-ai perhaps?, OOc, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back…

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Anak berambut cokelat itu berjalan tertatih, dia sama sekali tidak memakai alas kaki. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Dia hanya memakai baju usang berwarna putih dengan kerah seragam sekolah, kemudian celana _jeans_ usang berwarna hijau. Batu-batu kerikil atau benda-benda tajam yang berada di jalanan sudah biasa mengenai telapak kakinya.

Dia acuhkan rasa sakit itu dan terus saja melangkah. Pandangan matanya kosong, dia kemudian berbelok ke arah gang kumuh, tempat dimana dia berkumpul bersama teman-teman sejenisnya. Tempat dimana hak asasinya sebagai manusia diambil. "Dari mana saja kau?!" suara nyaring seorang pria besar terdengar, membentak anak itu.

Namun, anak itu hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa. Toh, pasti dia akan disiksa lagi. "Dari mana saja, aku mencari uang." Jawab anak itu dengan nada sinis sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau sudah berani denganku ya?!" teriak pria besar itu, dia kemudian menampar anak berambut cokelat itu hingga terjatuh ke arah tumpukan kardus-kardus yang tidak terpakai lagi.

Anak itu mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Siksaan seperti ini sudah biasa, malahan dia pernah yang lebih dari ini. "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku menjawab dengan jujur." Dia berkata dengan nada meremehkan. "Akh!" rambut anak itu dijambak oleh pria besar tersebut kemudian didekatkannya mukanya ke anak itu.

"Dengar.. ini bukan pertama kalinya kau membangkang. Jika kau mengulangi sekali lagi.. aku tidak akan segan kepadamu!" ancamnya kemudian mengambil beberapa uang kertas _pounds_(1) dan recehan dari saku anak itu. "Huh, untung saja hari ini kau mendapat lumayan banyak! Jika tidak mungkin kau sudah tergeletak dijalanan sana!" pria besar itu menyeringai kemudian memunggungi anak itu lalu beranjak pergi.

"Seperti kau akan melakukannya saja." Anak itu berkata dengan suara lantang, dia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya tersungkur tadi. Pria besar itu berbalik ke belakang kemudian mendelik tajam ke arah anak itu. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya.. kau tahu bahwa aku dan anak-anak lain ini adalah sumber pasokan uangmu. Jika salah satu diantara kami meninggal, pasti jumlah pasokan uangmu akan menurun." Suara anak itu terdengar menantang, dia kemudian menyeringai.

Duagh! Terdengar suara gamparan keras dari gang kecil tersebut. Pria besar itu telah menggamparnya lagi, gamparan yang lebih keras, hingga dia tersungkur di tempat yang lebih jauh lagi. "Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak main-main terhadap kalian. Jika diantara salah satu dari kalian mati, aku hanya tinggal mencari penggantinya! Tidak susah!" setelah berkata begitu, pria besar tersebut kemudian pergi.

Anak itu tersungkur di dalam box-box kayu yang retak karena tertimpa tubuhnya. Dia kemudian meludah, namun yang keluar hanyalah darah. Sikunya mulai mengelap darah yang mengalir lewat dahinya, kemudian dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tapi aku benar 'kan? Dia pasti tidak akan melakukannya." Gumam anak itu sambil terduduk disana.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sinar rembulan menyinari kota London yang tampak tenang itu. Cahayanya menyinari sedikit gang kecil yang merupakan tempat peristiwa penyiksaan seorang anak jalanan itu. Mata cokelat keemasannya menutup, seolah berkata _'Biarkan aku istirahat. Biarkan aku pergi dahulu dari laknatnya kehidupan dunia ini. Biarkanlah aku bermain dahulu di alam mimpi sana. Karena jika aku mati nanti, aku tidak akan bisa mengulangnya kembali'_.

Sesaat kemudian, mata cokelat keemasan itu terbuka. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, anak-anak jalanan sepertinya sudah berkumpul, bahkan sudah terlelap di alam mimpinya masing-masing. Anak itu menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya perlahan, sakit, terutama perutnya. Itu mungkin karena dia belum makan semenjak tadi pagi.

Tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan, ingin makan pun percuma. Apa yang dapat dia beli? Oh. Pikirkanlah, bisakah dia membeli segelas _wine_ termahal? Ataupun ayam kalkun besar yang sudah digoreng matang? Tidak. Dia hanya bisa berbaring disana. Dengan tubuh tergeletak karena kelaparan.

"Yo! Sena! Kau bangun?" seorang temannya menghampiri. Dia mempunyai rambut jabrik ke atas dan plester yang selalu menempel di hidungnya.

"Monta? Kaukah itu? Ada apa?" Sena membalasnya, tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Anak yang bernama Monta itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pakaiannya. Sepotong roti yang kelihatannya masih enak. "Makanlah," Monta menyodorkan roti itu kepada Sena. "Kau pasti lapar 'kan?" tawar Monta dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Monta sendiri?" Sena menanyakan itu sambil membelah roti itu menjadi dua bagian dan menawarkan sebelahnya kepada Monta.

"Tidak. Tadi aku sudah mendapatkan jatahku kok. Cukup banyak. Karena itu aku memberikan ini kepadamu—hitung-hitung kau pernah memberikannya juga kepadaku." Monta berkata sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sena sambil memakan roti itu perlahan.

Monta memandangi Sena yang sedang makan itu. Dia kemudian melihat bekas-bekas luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya itu. "Kau disiksa lagi sama dia?"

Sena tersenyum kecut. "Yah. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan sikapnya seperti apa?" Sena menghabiskan potongan roti terakhirnya. "Aku hanya sedikit memberitahu dia yang sebenarnya."

"Lebih baik kau jangan melawan," Monta berkata sambil menunduk ke arah jalanan. "Sebab.. aku tidak ingin melihat temanku tersiksa ataupun sampai meninggal.. atau menghilang." ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Monta…" Sena melihat ke arah Monta dengan rasa prihatin. Dia kemudian menepuk punggungnya perlahan, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Bersemangatlah!" Sena tertawa lantang, walau sebenarnya tawanya sangat dipaksakan. "Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Supaya besok bangun pagi dan mencari uang dengan cepat!"

"Ng!" balas Monta kemudian membaringkan dirinya di alas kardus yang kotor, sementara Sena berada disampingnya.

'_Aku tidak tahu Monta.. aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita.. aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Jika itu memang takdir.. kita harus menerimanya.. kita sama sekali tidak tahu kemana arah kehidupan ini akan membawa kita'_ pikir Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Mata cokelat keemasan itu terbuka perlahan, terlihat matahari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Dia kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya lalu bangun perlahan, dilihatnya semua anak yang masih terlelap, atau mungkin ada bebarapa yang sudah bangun. Namun, temannya yang bernama Monta itu masih terlelap.

Dia kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Jika aku memang bisa… aku akan menolong kalian.." gumamnya perlahan. Dia kemudian berlari kecil dari sana. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang kembali.

-o-0-o-

Matahari sudah semakin meninggi, dan dia sudah mendapat setidaknya dua lembar _pounds _dan tujuh puluh lima _sen_. Sena kemudian kembali duduk di jalanan, hingga ada seorang pria baik berambut biru yang memberinya tiga pounds, Sena terkejut karena telah dikasih sebanyak ini. "Terima kasih banyak!" gumamnya perlahan.

Perutnya berbunyi, dirinya sudah sangat lapar. Akhirnya dia menggunakan sebagian uang itu untuk membeli roti. Dia mendapatkan satu roti yang tidak cukup besar, namun bila dimakan bisa menyingkirkan rasa kenyang. Ketika Sena akan memakannya, dia melihat seorang anak kecil jalanan, sedang menatap ke arahnya. Tidak. Tepatnya ke arah rotinya.

Anak itu menggigit jari telunjuknya, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kusam sekali. Sepertinya dia juga belum makan sama sekali. Sena terhenyak, dia kemudian memandangi rotinya lalu tersenyum kepada anak itu. "Dik, silahkan roti kakak buat kamu saja. Kakak tidak lapar kok." Sena menawarkan roti itu kepada anak kecil itu.

Anak itu kelihatan ragu menerimanya, "Kakak cendili? Nanti kakak makan apa?" tanya anak kecil tersebut polos.

Sena tersenyum, "Kakak bisa membeli yang baru lagi. Ini ambillah!"

Anak itu menerima roti pemberian Sena dengan riang. "Telima kacih kak!" ucapnya polos kemudian membawa roti itu, roti itu kemudian dibagikan kepada dirinya sendiri dan empat orang temannya.

Sena merasa sedih dengan pemandangan itu. Bagaimana mungkin satu roti bisa dibagi untuk empat orang anak? Pastilah mereka tidak akan kenyang. Namun, setidaknya ada yang mengganjal perut mereka. Sena bisa menahannya hingga sore hari jatah pembagian roti ini.

Sena tersenyum kecut, dia kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya. Brugh! "A-ah, ma-maafkan aku!" ucap Sena tertatih ketika dia menabrak seseorang, setelah mengatakan itu, dia kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Ha~ anak yang sangat manis."

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sena kembali ke tempat dimana dia biasanya berada. Hari sudah petang, dan matahari sudah bersiap-siap menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk Barat. Dia melihat Monta yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, kemudian tersenyum perlahan dan menghampirinya. "Terima kasih sudah menyimpan bagianku, Monta."

"Huh, itu tidak masalah mengingat sifatmu yang sama sekali tidak tepat waktu." Monta menggosok hidungnya pelan kemudian menyerahkan jatah roti dua bagian kepada Sena. Dia kemudian memakan jatahnya juga, lalu bersenda gurau dengan Sena. Memang, biasanya hari sebelum petang adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak itu. Mereka dapat bersenda gurau dan tertawa sambil memakan roti bagian mereka.

-o-0-o-

"Kau mengerti? Anak yang berambut cokelat dengan mata cokelat keemasan. Suruh dia datang… nanti ke hadapanku." Seorang pria besar berkata sambil menyeringai seram kea rah pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"Oh anak itu. Aku tahu dia… tapi…" pria besar lain yang berada di hadapannya menggerakkan tangannya.

Seolah sudah mengerti, pria besar berambut gimbal keunguan itu menyerahkan seikat uang _pounds_ kepada pria besar di depannya itu. "Aku mau menemui dia… nanti dia harus datang ke tempat yang kutujukan!"

"Beres!" balas pria besar lainnya sambil menyeringai seram dan mengibas-ibaskan uang itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ketika Sena akan tidur disebelah Monta, tiba-tiba dia dipanggil oleh pria yang waktu itu memukulnya. Monta yang belum tidur langsung menasihatinya, "Jangan cari gara-gara padanya.." pesan Monta.

"Aku mengerti." Sena mengangguk, kemudian memasang tampang sinis lagi. Ketika dia berada di ujung gang itu, dia kemudian diserahkan sebuah baju yang masih baru dan bagus tampaknya. "Jadi.. ada apa ini?" tanya Sena. "Kau sedang berbaik hati mau memberiku baju?"

"Huh. Mungkin iya… pokoknya sekarang kau ganti baju dengan baju itu. Lalu pergi ke alamat yang ditujukan ini!" ucapnya kemudian menyalakan rokok. "Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

"Wah. Ada gerangan apa seseorang itu datang untuk menemui anak jalanan seperti aku?" tanya Sena dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Entah." Pria itu balas menyeringai. "Yang jelas, cepat kau ganti baju!"

"Aku mengerti." Sena berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan ke sebuah bilik yang hanya ditutupi oleh kayu-kayu panjang, dimana biasanya anak-anak menggunakannya untuk ganti baju.

Usai berganti baju, Sena kemudian memandang alamat yang tertera di kertas yang diberi oleh pria besar tersebut. "Ng? Hotel _Pont Neuro_? Itu di dekat sini 'kan? Hotel mewah itu? Memangnya orang seperti apa yang akan menemuiku nanti yah?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Yah, aku tahu kalau kau memang ada urusan.. tapi bisakan kau datang sekarang Hiruma?" Terdengar suara sebal seorang pria muda yang sedang duduk di lobi hotel. Pria muda yang tampan dan memakai _tuxedo_ hitam, dia meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"_Aku terlalu malas untuk berjalan, Riku. Lagipula ada urusan apa aku dipanggil kesana, huh?"_ terdengar suara balasan dari telepon tersebut.

Pria muda bernama Riku itu menghela nafasnya dengan panjang, "Mana aku tahu? Aku hanya disuruh datang bersamamu ke hotel _Pont Neuro_ ini. Mungkin Ibuku menyuruhku untuk membicarakan bisnis lagi denganmu. Atau.. dia menyuruh kita berdua menemuai kliennya." balas Riku dengan suara kencang.

"_Kenapa harus di Hotel segala sih? Kita ini 'kan sepupu_(2)_? Tinggal sama-sama lagi.. kenapa tidak di rumah saja? Tapi.. kalau hotel _Pont Neuro_ mah.. aku tadi barusan lewat.. barusan lewat yah… Eh! Hoi! Supir! Cepat putar balik arah ke hotel _Pont Neuro_!"_ teriak Hiruma lantang dari dalam telepon.

"Baka." Riku hanya bisa bergumam pelan. "Pokoknya aku tunggu kamu di lobi hotel!" teriak Riku kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

-o-0-o-

"Hotel _Pont Neuro_ itu.. yang ini 'kan?" Sena sudah tiba di lobi hotel, dia kemudian berjalan gugup karena tidak menahu arah. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling, kemudian bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau _emerald_ milik pria yang sedang duduk di lobi hotel. "Em.." Sena bergumam pelan, sampai kemudian pria bermata hijau _emerald_ itu tersenyum.

Sena kemudian memalingkan muka dan berjalan menuju resepsionis. "Permisi… aku ingin bertanya.." Sena menyodorkan kertas yang diberikan untuknya ke meja resepsionis. Resepsionis itu kemudian memberikan petunjuk jalan untuknya. "Terima kasih!" balas Sena kemudian berjalan menuju lift.

Sebelum dia masuk lift, dia memandang pria berambut putih yang memiliki mata hijau _emerald_ tadi. Tanpa disangka pria itu tersenyum lagi, membuat Sena malu dan segera masuk ke dalam lift.

-o-0-o-

"Aku sudah datang… jadi?" seorang pria bernama Hiruma dengan rambut kuning midel spike menjulang ke atas duduk di seberang pria muda berambut putih itu.

"Ya.. kita menunggu. Katanya akan ada seorang pengusaha yang menawarkan jasanya untuk kita," ucap Riku sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Dan tadi.. kau terlambat melihat pemandangan menarik."

"Oh ya?" tanya Hiruma kemudian mengambil majalah yang berada di Hotel itu. "Apakah itu?"

"Seorang anak kecil.. yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dan berwajah polos… bisa datang ke hotel ini. Tidakkah kau pikir aneh?" tanya Riku.

"Hn. Tidak aneh kok." Balas Hiruma, matanya tetap memandang majalah itu.

"Terserah deh." Balas Riku.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Permisi…" Sena mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 2313 itu. Dia kemudian melihat sebuah tombol bergambar lonceng, "Apa ini?" Sena yang tidak tahu apa-apa kemudian menekan tombol itu.

"Ha~ kau sudah datang ya?" pintu terbuka, dan muncullah pria besar yang ditabraknya tadi siang. "Masuklah."

Sena kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding, dan dia mengalami perasaan yang sangat aneh di dalam dirinya. Walau akhirnya dia masuk juga ke kamar itu. "Jadi… ada perlu apa ya Tuan ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sena beridi di dekat kasur.

"Kau benar-benar polos seperti yang kuduga ya. Tapi itu menguntungkan bagiku.." ucap pria yang berada di depannya itu, dia kemudian membuka bajunya.

Rasanya Sena sudah mulai mengerti kemana akhirnya arah pembicaraan ini. Dia melirik ke arah ranjang, yang ternyata single bed! Sena kemudian menjadi panik dan langsung berlari membuka pintu kamar itu. Pria besar itu menjadi terkejut kemudian berlari mengejarnya.

"Tidak! Berhenti!! Jangan kejar aku!" teriak Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ahahaha~ jadi aku menawarkan bisnis balet kepada kalian~ Bisnis kaki lentur (??)! Yang bisa dipertunjukkan jika ada pesta-pesta besar!" Hiruma dan Riku sekarang hanya bisa menatap cengok kepada kliennya yang bernama Taki Natsuhiko itu. Pria dengan dandanan norak abis dengan rambut pirangnya yang digerai… membuat Riku dan Hiruma menatap mual kepada pria itu.

"A-ah… Sir Natsuhiko.. sepertinya aku ingin ke belakang dahulu.." ucap Riku mengundurkan diri.

"Sepertinya aku juga." Hiruma mengikuti Riku dari belakang. "Kenapa kita malah dipertemukan dengan idiot seperti itu?" protes Hiruma.

"Mana aku tahu? Yang jelas sekarang aku malas sekali bertemu dengannya lagi." Mereka berdua mengeluhkan betapa idiotnya klien mereka itu. Ketika mereka melewati tangga, dan Riku mendengar suara dari atasnya, "Ng?" Riku berhenti sejenak.

"Sekarang ada apalagi? Cebol putih?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku mendengar suara dari tangga sana, Iblis sialan." Balas Riku tidak kalah nyolot.

"Heh… pikirkan. Mana ada hantu di jaman se-_modern_ sekarang?" ucap Hiruma.

Bruagh! "He?" tiba-tiba tubuh Riku ditabrak oleh seorang anak, anak yang dilihatnya tadi. "Sakit.. ada apa ini?" tanya Riku kepada anak itu. Anak itu menangis, sepertinya sangat kesakitan sekali.

"Tolong! Ada seseorang.. mengejarku.." setelah mengatakan itu, anak itu langsung pingsan di pelukan Riku.

Riku kemudian menajamkan matanya ke arah tangga, "Hiruma.. siapkan senapanmu." ucap Riku dengan wajah datar.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari tadi…" ucap Hiruma sambil meletakkan senapannya di bahunya.

Seorang pria berambut gimbal keunguan turun dari tangga. Dia kemudian melihat Sena yang sudah digendong oleh seorang pria asing berambut putih. "Berikan anak itu kepadaku!" teriak pria besar itu. "Anak itu jadi tanggung jawabku!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Riku dengan sinis. "Lantas kenapa tadi anak ini menangis dan berkata bahwa dia sedang dikejar seseorang?"

"Berikan saja! Lalu kau pergi bocah rambut putih sialan!"

Ngek.. otak Riku langsung mulai bekerja menerima hinaan itu, dia lantas menyeringai seram. "Hiruma~ sepertinya aku butuh senapanmu.. kau saja yang menggendong anak ini." Riku lantas memberikan Sena kepada Hiruma, kemudian mengarahkan senapannya ke arah pria besar itu. "Ufufufu~ asal kau tahu saja… bahwa aku ini.. pintar menembak sasaran dengan tepat!" Riku mengeluarkan aura hitam yang tidak kalah dengan aura kelelawar Hiruma.

"Hiruma.. ini pistol isinya bukan peluru beneran 'kan?" tanya Riku.

"Bukan.. hanya peluru mainan biasa dari tumbuhan, kalau kena memang lumayan sakit sih.. dan menimbulkan gatal. Tapi aku suka membuat orang takut dengan senapan itu.. kekeke!"

"Bagus kalau begitu…" Ratatatatatttaaaaaa!!!!!

Riku menembak pria besar itu sebanyak dua belas kali. Sehingga pria tersebut menggaruk tubuhnya kesana kemari sambil berteriak tidak jelas. "Fuh… perasaanku terbalaskan.." Riku menyeka wajahnya yang tidak berkeringat itu.

"Kau ini… kadang-kadang _psycho_ juga ya…" ucap Hiruma. "Anak ini kita apakan?"

"Entah? Bawa saja ke rumah." Riku kemudian menyerahkan senapan itu kepada Hiruma dan menggendong Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Rasanya sangat empuk. Beda sekali dengan biasanya. Aku tidak ingin bangun sebenarnya. Masih ingin bermain di alam mimpiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk bangun. _

"Hnmh…" mata cokelat keemasan itu terbuka. Samar-samar dia kemudian melihat bayangan-bayangan dua orang memperhatikannya. "Ng?" Sesudah matanya terbuka sempurna, dia kemudian kaget karena melihat wajah-wajah yang dia tidak kenal. Mana yang satunya mirip Iblis lagi.

"Huaa!" Sena berteriak kaget karena berada diantara dua orang yang tidak kenal.

Baik Hiruma dan Riku, kemudian memandang satu sama lain. "Kau bisa teriak?" tanya Riku yang langsung diselingi pukulan ringan oleh Hiruma.

"Bodoh sekali. Kau seharusnya bertanya seperti ini.. kau bisa bicara?" kali ini gantian Hiruma yang ditabok Riku. "Maksudku… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiruma.

"Eh? Baik." Balas Sena ketika menyadari bahwa dua orang idiot ini tidak jahat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Riku kemudian menyerahkan sepiring _croissant_ dengan daging dan _salad_ di dalamnya. "Ini, makanlah."

Sena terpaku, dia belum pernah makan makanan semahal itu. Dia kemudian memundurkan piring itu lagi, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memakan ini." Sena menggeleng pelan.

Hiruma dan Riku berpandangan lagi. "Kau tidak punya gigi?" tanya Riku yang langsung ditempeleng oleh Hiruma.

"Perutmu sakit?" setidaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hiruma ini masih normal daripada Riku tadi.

Sena menggeleng pelan, "Aku makan seperti ini… sementara teman-temanku makan yang kurang dari ini.." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu.." Riku menyingkirkan daging dan saladnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sena. "Makanlah ini." Sena kemudian menerima _croissant_ kosong tersebut, membelahnya setengah bagian, dan makan sebelahnya saja. "Kau, tidak mau yang sebagian lagi?" tanya Riku.

"Itu memang porsi makanku jika pagi—dan sekarang saja aku sudah kenyang." Sena berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya," Hiruma berkata dengan wajah takjub. "Jadi.. kau darimana.. dan siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sena.. aku anak jalanan biasa.." balas Sena kemudian meminum seteguk air putih.

"Lantas, kenapa kamu bisa berada di hotel itu kemarin?" tanya Riku.

"Aku… aku hanya disuruh oleh pengurus kami untuk datang ke hotel itu. Karena itulah aku jalan kaki ke Hotel itu, kebetulan tempatnya tidak begitu jauh. Kemudian.. aku menyadari pasti aku akan diapa-apakan.. lalu aku berlari menuruni tangga… karena tangganya sangat panjang.. aku kelelahan ketika sampai di bawah.. dan menubrukmu.. maaf ya." Sena berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pelacuran anak…" jawab Hiruma singkat dan diselingi anggukkan Riku. "Memangnya umurmu berapa, Kuso Chibi?"

"Ku-kuso Chi—bi? U-umurku tiga belas tahun…" balas Sena.

"Wah.. masih muda sekali ya.." balas Riku. "Kami dua puluh tahun lho.."

"He?" Sena memandangi mereka. Tidak tampak seperti anak dua puluh tahun. "Terima kasih makanannya dan tempat tidurnya.. sekarang aku harus kembali ke tempat teman-temanku.."

"Jangan, terlalu berbahaya. Bisa saja orang yang kemarin itu dendam kepadamu dan mencarimu ke tempat dimana kau berada… mungkin saja dia bisa membunuhmu. Tubuhmu juga penuh luka, coba perhatikan tanganmu.. dan daerah sekitar mulutmu." Hiruma berkata sambil memasang tampang menyeramkan.

"Ta-tapi.. aku ingin pu—"

Riku menopang dagunya, "Sesudah kami mendapatkan berita tentang orang itu dan menjebloskannya ke penjara, kau boleh pergi dari sini."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sudahlah.. ini demi keamananmu juga. Sekarang aku dan Hiruma ingin berangkat ke kantor dulu. Kau istirahat saja disini." Riku kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sena, meninggalkan Sena di dalam kamar yang luas itu.

Sena memandang sekitar, "Kamar seluas ini mungkin cukup untuk menampung 'mereka' ya…" setelah melihat dari beranda bahwa kedua orang itu telah pergi, Sena pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sena berjalan ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada. Perjalanannya membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, karena daerah itu cukup jauh dari tempat dia berada, apalagi perjalanan hanya ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Petang hari Sena akhirnya sampai didekat sana, mengingat perkataan Hiruma, dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sampai aman.

Sena mengendap-endap disana, dia kemudian mendengar pria yang biasanya memarahinya itu berteriak. "Pokoknya.. siapapun yang menemukan si keparat Sena itu… bawa kepadaku! Tanpa terkecuali! Dan aku juga mempunyai berita bagus untuk kalian… kalian akan dijadikan budak di daerah Hastings Selatan!" sesudah berkata seperti itu, pria tersebut terkekeh keras.

Ekspresi wajah anak-anak itu seketika berubah. Ada yang menangis, berteriak, protes dan bersedih, Sena bisa melihat Monta yang sedang memasang wajah terkejut tersebut. "Kalian bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi, jam setengah enam sore, jemputan kalian akan datang!" setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut, mereka semua berteriak memprotes.. namun apa daya mereka? Mereka tidak bisa lari lagi.. mengingat jumlah mereka lumayan banyak.

Lemas sudahlah lutut Sena yang mendengar pemberitahuan itu. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Tidak… aku tidak rela! Ti—"

-o-0-o-

Riku berjalan perlahan di ruang tamunya. Berkasnya ada yang ketinggalan, dan itu membuat dia harus pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambilnya. Penasaran, dia ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Sena saat itu. Riku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.. namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika kamarnya kosong. Dia kemudian mengambil telepon yang berada di samping kasur dan menelepon Hiruma.

"_Ya… ada apa Cebol putih sialan?"_ tanya suara di telepon itu.

"Hiruma! Sena menghilang! Kau tahu dimana dia?!" tanya Riku bodoh.

"_Ya tidaklah! Emangnya aku nyulik dia?! Tapi… kalau tidak salah dia bilang, bahwa dia ke hotel Pont Neuro dengan berjalan kaki, karena tempat dia berada tidak jauh dari sana… coba kau periksa daerah dekat hotel itu! Aku menyusul!"_ ucap Hiruma.

"Ba-baiklah.." Riku langsung menutup teleponnya. _'Kenapa hanya karena satu orang anak jalanan saja aku sampai sepanik ini?'_ pikir Riku.

~~~ooo000oo~~~

"—hmpft!" Mulut Sena dibekap dan badannya langsung ditarik oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Sena memberontak, namun tubuh orang yang menyekapnya lebih kuat.

"Tenanglah, hei! Ini aku! Aku Riku!" Riku berbisik di telinga Sena.

"Ri-ku?" Sena menatap ke belakang dan mendapati wajah cemas Riku. "Riku syukurlah! A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana—teman-temanku semuanya akan dibawa dan dijadikan budak di daerah Hastings! A-aku—aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka!" ucap Sena.

"Jangan! Itu terlalu berbahaya! Kalau kau bertemu dengan pria itu, kau bisa habis Sena. Biarkan saja teman-temanmu.. mereka pasti bisa jaga diri!" balas Riku meyakinkan.

Sena terdiam, air matanya deras mengalir, dia kemudian menepis tangan Riku dari bahunya. "Itu—itu sebabnya aku benci sekali dengan orang kaya macam kalian!" teriak Sena, dia menatap sinis Riku. "Kalian menganggap semua bisa dibeli dengan uang! Kalian tidak mengerti betapa menderitanya kami—dan kau bilang bahwa aku harus meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?! Tidak akan! Lebih baik aku bersama mereka ketimbang tidur di kasur empukmu itu!" Muka Sena memerah, air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Apa yang bisa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka? Aku hanyalah anak jalanan biasa sama seperti mereka…" ucap Sena sambil tersenyum kecut. "Tapi aku mempunyai hati.. aku ingin menolong sesamaku. Aku memang tidak mempunyai apa-apa… tapi aku ingin menolong mereka.. karena mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku.. yang telah menemaniku hidup selama ini…" Sena kemudian memandang Riku tajam. "Asal kau tahu orang kaya… di dunia ini masih banyak anak-anak yang lebih terlantar daripada kami! Kami masih cukup beruntung daripada yang lainnya yang mungkin lebih menderita!" teriak Sena lantang kemudian lari meninggalkan Riku yang terbengong disana.

"Cebol putih! Mana si Kuso Chibi?" Hiruma rupanya baru datang bersama BMW hitam miliknya. "Heh. Cebol putih?" Hiruma menatap Riku yang sedang memandang kosong bangunan di depannya.

"Hiruma tolong siapkan…" Riku bergumam. "Panti untuk menampung seluruh anak-anak jalanan yang berada di kota London ini…"

"Hah? Baiklah.. tapi.. Kuso Chibi—"

"Maka dari itu kita harus cepat!" Teriak Riku kepada Hiruma. Riku mengikuti arah Sena berlari tadi, kemudian melihat Sena yang jatuh terduduk disana. "Sena… kau.. bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Riku.

"Mereka pergi—memakai gerobak yang ditarik kuda.. aku tidak dapat mengejarnya…" Sena menangis sesunggukkan melihat kereta kuda yang semakin menjauh. Disaat itu juga, Hiruma datang dengan BMW-nya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya sambil menyeringai.

Riku balas menyeringai, "Tentu saja.."

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hiruma memacu BMW-nya dengan cepat, kemudian memblokir jalan gerobak kuda itu. Sena kemudian turun dari mobil dan berari ke arah teman-temannya itu. "Hh.. apakah akhirnya masalahnya selesai?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mungkin…" balas Riku, dia kemudian menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang melaju ke arah mereka, sementara kereta kuda tepat di depan mereka. "Hiruma! Cepat keluar dari mobil!" teriak Riku, mereka berdua refleks langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sena, jangan dekati kereta kudanya!" teriak Riku. TIIINNN!!! Terdengar klakson mobil dibunyikan dengan sangat kencang, dari mobil yang menuju ke arah dimana mereka berhenti sembarangan itu. "Kuda itu sensitif terhadap bunyi! Dia peka terhadap klakson mobil! Jika klakson mobil dibunyikan secara berkepanjangan akan membuat kuda itu… mengamuk(3)!"

Namun terlambat, kuda itu sudah melompat, untung Sena berada di sampingnya, sehingga dia tidak terkena dengan kaki kuda itu. "Se-semuanya pegangan!" teriak Sena.

Mereka yang berada di dalam gerobak kuda itu panik karena kuda itu lompat tidak tentu arah, kemudian kuda itu langsung berlari-lari menuju sebuah bangunan berkaca. _'Bahaya!'_ pikir Sena. _'Kalau kuda itu memaksa masuk lewat kaca.. bisa jadi teman-teman akan terluka karena serpihan kaca itu!'_ pikir Sena, dia langsung berlari ke arah kuda itu dan menarik talinya.

"Stop!" teriak Sena.

Merasa gagal, akhirnya Sena berdiri di depan kuda itu sambil mengacungkan tangannya. "Sena! Itu berbahaya!" teriak Monta. Riku dan Hiruma kemudian langsung berlari ke tempat Sena berada.

Sena memicingkan matanya, kemudian dimana saat kuda itu akan melompat, dia menangkap kakinya. Namun, tenaga kuda itu sangat kuat, sehingga Sena terpeleset ke aspal yang keras. Kuda itu mengamuk sedemikian rupa, sampai-sampai menginjak-injak Sena yang berada di bawahnya. Namun, Sena tetap tidak juga melepaskan pegangannya terhadap kaki kuda itu.

Riku langsung menari tali kuda itu, sehingga kuda itu melompat kemudian langsung tenang lagi. Riku kemudian mendelik tajam kepada yang membunyikan klakson tersebut. "Heh kau! Buta ya? Tidak lihat ada kuda disini? Atau kau tidak tahu? Bodoh sekali!" teriak Riku. "Kalian cepat turun, jika kuda ini mengamuk lagi bisa repot!" Riku menyuruh semua anak yang ada di dalam gerobak itu turun.

Hiruma memindahkan tubuh Sena yang tadinya berada di bawah kaki kuda itu. Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan, dahinya mungkin robek akibat terkena tapal kuda yang sangat tumpul dan berbahaya, darah bersimbah dimana-mana, entah dari tubuh, kepala ataupun mulutnya. Kemudian tubuh Sena sendiri remuk akibat diinjak-injak oleh kuda.. tanpa sadar.. Hiruma sendiri meneteskan air mata.

"A..a..ku.. berhasil..?" Sena berkata lirih. "Me..re..ka selamat?" air mata menetes dari mata cokelat keemasan Sena.

"Iya, kau berhasil.." jawab Hiruma.

"Panggil ambulans kau hei orang blo'on yang membunyikan klakson! Jangan cuma diam saja dan menonton doang! Kau kira ini drama _reality_ apa?!" teriak Riku penuh emosi, membuat pengemudi itu langsung menelepon ambulans.

Riku kemudian melihat keadaan Sena, dia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya saat melihat keadaan Sena. "Sakit…" ucap Sena lirih. "Semuanya… sakit…" Monta melihat keadaan Sena itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah.. sebentar lagi ambulans datang… dia akan segera menyelamatkanmu.." balas Riku.

"Sakit… aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa……" Riku kemudian mencoba menggenggam tangan Sena. "Aku… juga tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku… yang jelas rasanya sakit… sakit…"

Terdengar suara ambulans datang, mereka langsung menyingkir dari dekat kuda. Takut-takut jika kudanya mengamuk lagi karena suara ambulans tersebut. Sena diangkut ke dalam ambulans tersebut, Riku dan Monta ikut ambulans tersebut. Sementara Hiruma dan anak-anak lain mengikuti memakai mobilnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ketika sampai, Sena langsung dibawa ke unit gawat darurat, mengingat keadaannya yang sangat mengenaskan tersebut. Entah, ini pertama kalinya Riku dan Hiruma se-khawatir itu terhadap seseorang, mereka menunggu dengan keadaan cemas. "Hei," Riku memanggil Hiruma kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Kadang aku berpikir bahwa aku ini mempunyai banyak harta.. namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyumbangkannya sedikit pun.."

Hiruma tersenyum lemah, "Benar… sama seperti aku. Dan kita baru saja diingatkan oleh Tuhan untuk membagi harta kita, ketika dia mempertemukan kita dengan anak itu."

"Tapi.." Riku tersenyum lemah, air matanya keluar lagi. "Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Apakah kita benar-benar sudah keterlaluan?"

"Entah.." balas Hiruma.

Beberapa jam mereka menunggu, hingga akhirnya sang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Bagaimana.. keadaan Sena?" tanya Riku.

"Kondisinya parah… kami sempat kehilangan dia beberapa menit tadi… namun.. kami berhasil memperoleh detak jantungnya lagi.." ucap sang dokter.

"Kalau begitu sekarang dia…" Riku menatap Sena dari luar kaca pintu.

"Ya, dia masih koma. Entah dia masih bisa bertahan atau tidak… jika kalian ingin bertemu.. silahkan.. walau aku rasa tidak semua orang yang berada disini muat." ucap sang dokter.

Riku memandang ke belakang, dia lupa dengan anak-anak jalanan yang dia bawa ke rumah sakit ini. "Baiklah… maaf tapi yang masuk, aku, Iblis sialan ini dan.. kau pria yang diplester hidungnya.."

-o-0-o-

Kepala Sena diperban, begitu pula kedua tangannya, kakinya digips yang sebelah kanan. "Sena… keadaanmu… menyeramkan.." gumam Riku kemudian langsung ditabok oleh Hiruma dan Monta.

"Sena.. aku dan teman-teman semuanya selamat.. terima kasih.." ucap Monta. Tangan Sena sedikit bereaksi ketika mendengar hal itu.

Hiruma kemudian tersenyum, "Kau berhasil Kuso Chibi.. terima kasih karena telah menyadarkan kami juga." Hiruma menyeringai pelan.

"Ya, terima kasih.. karena makianmu tadi.. membuatku sadar. Aku akan membangun panti untuk menampung kalian semua..!" ucap Riku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Monta.

"Tentu saja.."

Wajah Sena diliputi senyuman, namun alat pengukur detak jantung itu berbunyi nyaring. Mereka semua menjadi panik dan memanggil dokter lagi. Keadaan berubah menjadi cemas lagi karena Sena harus diperiksa ulang kembali. Semua yang berada disana berdoa.. agar Tuhan menyelamatkan satu teman mereka itu.

Sang Dokter keluar dari ruang operasinya, "Saudara-saudara.. teman kalian—"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

2 Tahun Kemudian

"Hoh.. kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu Sena?" pemuda berambut putih itu datang kemudian langsung mengoceh dengan cerewet disana.

"Diamlah kau… mengganggu ketenanganku…" balas seseorang berambut pirang.

"Kau yang diam… aku tidak menyuruhmu datang kemari juga.. ya 'kan Sena?" ujar Riku.

"Che. Bukankah aku duluan yang datang kemari? Setelah peristiwa itu? Dua tahun yang lalu itu? Tepat pada hari ini?"

Dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang, terlihatlah dua orang.. yang sedang berbincang dan bersenda gurau. Di tengahnya, terdapat batu nisan hitam. Mereka kemudian terdiam lagi, "Kau tahu Sena? Teman-temanmu sangat senang dengan panti itu.. jika bisa.. aku akan membuat panti untuk anak-anak jalanan dengan namamu Sena." ucap Riku.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Riku itu. Dia kemudian berdiri, "Aku harus pergi dahulu, mengunjungi panti.." ucap Hiruma. "Karena tepat hari inilah…"

Riku memandang Hiruma, kemudian dia menatap nisan hitam itu. "Kau tahu Sena? Kau sangat curang. Kau hanya hidup beberapa menit saja setelah kejadian itu.. itupun keadaaanmu koma. Kau sengaja ya? Ingin mendengar suara kami dahulu? Ingin mendengar bahwa kami dan mereka semua baik-baik saja?" setelah berkata itu, angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan dedaunan yang rontok dari pohon itu.

"Mungkin itu artinya iya." Jawab Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu… aku ikut ke panti! Aku nebeng sama kau Iblis sialan." ucap Riku.

"Heh? Kau datang kemari pakai apa?"

"Bus. Karena itu aku mau menumpang."

Ngek. "Aku juga pakai Bus." Balas Hiruma.

"Eh? Ya sudahlah.. sama–sama saja kalau begitu.."

Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan, nisan hitam yang berada disana.

_**Sena Kobayakawa**_

_**The Heroes of Street Child**_

_**21 December-19 September**_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

This the End of This Story

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1. Mata uang kertas Inggris itu poundsterling 'kan? Lu-chan males.. jadi singkat aja deh… *ditabok pemerintah Inggris*

2. Otak Lu-chan buntu dan berubah menjadi sinting karena membuat bahwa Riku sepupu Hiruma?! O.o WTF?! Sejak kapan mereka jadi sepupu?!

3. Teori itu benar lho… jadi keinget cerita Kaa-san Lu-chan yang bilang bahwa mobil Avanza temannya hancur diinjek kuda karena dia mengklakson kuda yang tepat berada di depannya.. untung aja temannya langsung keluar dari mobil.

Hmm… fic ini Lu-chan buat hanya sekadar memperingatkan… bahwa kita harus membantu sesama dan jangan terhanyut dengan kekayaan duniawi. Masih banyak saudara kita yang disana yang membutuhkan. Beruntunglah kita terlahir dengan seperti ini..

*ngelirik dari atas ampe bawah* PANJANG BANGET YAH?! O.o

Kalau bikin two shot kayak gimana gitu.. makanya jadiin Oneshot ajah… XD

Sekalian.. fic selingan karena Thief of the Diamond belum apdeth~

Sekaligus gak jadi ikut Eyeshield 21 spesial Idul Fitri-nya… hhuee.. DX

Minal aidin walfaidin~ Selamat lahir dan batin~ maafkan Lu-chan ya jika punya salah.. m(_ _)m

Segitu aja deh… review? Flame are allowed too~ sorry if there are many typo~

Sign,

NakamaLuna


End file.
